Something not Forgotten
by Connor Gorden
Summary: (I came up with the idea for this story, and posted the first couple of chapters, while under the pen name Bakerady. Since then I left that account for multiple reasons. I just hope the admins will be understanding.) Tigress' time at the palace after being adopted by Shifu, and her adventures with her older adoptive brother.
1. Tigress' Arrival

_(Like I said I orginally created this story (with a different name) under the pen name Bakerady, but since then I have left that account behind for multiple reasons. I've been itching to revisit some of the stories under that account for a long while now. So I'm begging you admins, dont delete me._

_Secondly I just wanted to say a little something about how much I owe to Almost an Actress._Among the many qualities I'd suggest her to you for story help ( along with the fact that she hasn't yanked my chain by promising help, and abandoning me later on) is that she's a pretty damn good author herself. If you find my story enjoyable enough to comm, I ask you to compliment her as well. She's put in a lot of work, and she deserves credit."

_Third, but just as important, I want to thank you readers out there. You guys are why authors write, and I love you all for your patronage._

_XXX_

As Shifu guided Tigress back to the Jade Palace she grew tired of mimicking his somberness. She ran ahead, catching a butterfly that happened by. Shifu, growing annoyed, called her back in a stern voice. "TIGRESS!" Feeling chastised she quickly fell back in step with her new guardian. "

Sorry Master Shifu." There was a pause. "Master?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Tigress?" Shifu responded.

"What's the Jade Palace like?" she asked, eyes wide at the prospect that she would be living there from here on. "I've always heard stories, but I haven't actually ever seen it."

"That is like most people Tigress. Few ever look upon its hallowed halls; it is hard to describe to someone who has never seen it. I can tell you this: it is a place of great mystical beauty. A place of dignity, history… a place to be solemn. You will have to wait to see it to fully understand."

The pair walked on for what felt to the excited tiger cub like forever, but was probably closer to ten minutes. As the pair entered the main courtyard of the palace Tigress became dizzy from the site. "This place is beautiful!" she squealed as she struggled to regain herself. The enormous trees, beautiful lakes, huge buildings, and massive courtyard were more than she had been ready for. In comparison to the rundown building that had housed her and all the rest of the orphans, this was probably the most amazing place she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, it definitely takes some getting used to," came a low voice as a panther walked out of the shadows

"Wh...who are you?" Tigress stammered, taken aback by his size and intimidating look. Having been completely lost in the scope of the Palace, she hadn't noticed that anyone else had been around besides her and Shifu. Though it wouldn't have been easy to see him anyway, as his black coat had camouflaged him in the darkness of the night. He wore a black and red partial robe, similar to the ones she wore herself. The symbol for nobility was at the front and back: she assumed it was the symbol of wherever it was he came from. In addition to the robe, he also wore a black headband around his forehead. It had the symbol for honor in red at the center. She remembered, from her lessons at the orphanage, that to some group of people this meant to hold honor high. She couldn't remember to whom though, maybe if she hadn't fallen asleep so much during her social studies.

"My name's Pantha," he said, stepping into the light of one of the hanging torches, and getting to one knee and making himself seem smaller, trying not to frighten the young cub that Shifu had brought back with him.

"My name is Tigress," she told him, still a little wary, but less afraid now that he seemed to be friendly.

"Tigress…Pantha" Shifu said, commanding the attention of his charges. Tigress looked to Shifu, then back at Pantha for a moment, who had snapped to attention as if by reflex. "This, as you have met, is Pantha" said Shifu. "Being that he is fifteen, he is soon to graduate to the rank of Master; you will treat him with respect. When I am away he will train you, he will be your mentor as well," he said looking at Tigress. He turned his attention away from her and toward Pantha. "This, Pantha, is Tigress. She will be living here from now on. You will be her mentor, and through teaching her so shall you learn. You will show her to her room." Shifu turned his back on the two, and walked in the direction of a lone peach tree far off in the distance.

"So… you're going to be staying here now, huh?" Pantha said, relaxing his posture, and smiling brightly down at Tigress. "Well, it's great to have you here. Are you tired?"

Tigress wanted to see the rest of the Jade Palace, but when she thought on it she realized that she was exhausted. It made sense; this _had_ been a truly long day after all. She'd made friends with almost the entire orphanage, and then when the prospective parents had come they still avoided her. Despite all the work she had done, and all the progress she had made, they had still been frightened by her. She had lost every friend she had made, and was about to giving up hope that she would ever have a family, when Shifu came and adopted her. She was glad to have a parent, but he had been so distant and seemed so cold, she was afraid that she would still feel all alone. Then there was Pantha, so eager to be friendly with her, even though she had been new. Almost the exact opposite of how the orphans treated new kids. She was really happy to have him around too. Instead of answering, she nodded groggily.

Smiling, Pantha nodded back. "Alright then. Let me show you to your new room." As they walked off she found herself looking at something about him that had been bothering her since she arrived. He had three scars going straight down his left eye, from his brow to about a half inch beneath his eye, and he didn't seem to be able to open it.

'"_I'll have to ask about it soon."_

XXX

Oh, and you probably wont figure out why I named this story what I did until a lot later on.

I'm going to put up chapter one and two tonight, then chapter 3 and 4 tommorow. After that I'll update on roughly a weekly basis. (assuming the admins dont kick my ass that is.)


	2. Night Terror

_ Lightning streaked through the sky, and fire danced off of buildings on the background. Tigress, a small baby sleeping in her crib, giggles and coos as she dreams blissfully of a day being walked in her stroller on a sunny day. Lightning whites out the room for an instant and in the next instant Tai Lung is hulking over Tigress' crib._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tigress screams as she violently jerks upright; beads of cold sweat streak down her face. Awakened violently, she hugs her knees and sobs silently. This all too familiar dream has haunted her as far back as she could recall. It's the only memory she has of her parents which only made her the sadder. The dream is the only thing she has to remember her parents by, but it's so filled with terror she sometimes wished she could just forget._

XXX

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" Pantha shouted in a mix of alarm and concern. He ran into the room, fists raised to fight, and was ready to fight for her to the end if he had too

"Nothing..." Tigress said, fighting to keep her voice steady, casting her gaze downward, not wanting to meet Pantha's gaze. "I just had a bad dream..." Tigress whimpered, tears still rolling down her face, shaking softly. She knew he was about to leave the room, and leave her to face the dream on her own. He'd be angry that she'd interrupted his sleep; she only hoped he wasn't the violent sort. That's the way it always was with the adults in the orphanage. The orphans had been fed, and housed, but the caretakers hadn't cared for them beyond that, and too many times they would strike out with angry hands when annoyed. They only cared if something was life threatening, and the children were left to fend for themselves with the rest. Pantha didn't leave, however. Instead he walked over to Tigresses' mattress and sat down at the foot.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Pantha asked good naturedly He wasn't demanding; he just gave her the option.

"Not really," Tigress said softly, wanting nothing more than to forget it, but it made her feel better that he seemed to care so much.

"You know what always helped me when I had a bad dream?" Pantha asked looking down at Tigress with a bright smile. Tigress looked up and shrugged.

"When I was little, and I had a bad dream, I enjoyed nothing more than a good story. Would you like to hear a story?" He asked looking down at her warmly. Tigress was taken by surprise by the question; she'd never been asked it before. Thinking back she couldn't remember ever having heard one. When Pantha asked her if she would like to hear one, she had to hold back tears of happiness. "Yeah... I'd like that." she said with a big grin on her face.

"Once upon a time..." Pantha started, choosing the story of the three little chickens and the big bad wolf.

After the story, Pantha looked down at Tigress, who had fallen asleep with her head lying on him. He put his hand on her forehead, and gently stroked the fur on the top of her head. "Good night Tigress" He whispered softly. As gently as he could he slid her head off his lap and back onto the pillow. He got up and silently walked to the door. Just as he was in the doorway, he heard Tigress.

"Good night Pay, I love you," Tigress whispered quietly.

"Goodnight Tigi, love you too." He said looking back, and then he quietly walked back to his room and lay down on his own mat.

Both, consumed by a feeling of contentedness neither had felt in too long, fell into a deep dreamless sleep. A feeling that hadn't been present in the palace for so many years fell down onto it. A feeling of family, and happiness.

Thanks for reading people! I appreciate any and all constructive reviews. ( Please no senseless flaming)


End file.
